One Kind Of Love
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Alternate version of 'Falling In Love'. Jackie turns up at Robbie's flat three hours before she's supposed to get married, unsure of what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So Emma gave me this challenge ages ago and I kept forgetting about it *shies away*. It's an alternate part to 'Falling In Love' and we all know my opinions on that marriage (stupid woman!). I know I disappeared from this archive for a few weeks, sorry but The Mentalist tied me up and gagged me! And I suppose this could be a chapter fic if you leave a review saying it would work!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters yet. Only borrowing them so that I can change the outcome of the episode :)**

*******

**One Kind Of Love**

*******

Robbie stood in front of his wardrobe, staring at the dark suit that he would be wearing later on in the day, to Jackie's wedding to Brian. He still believed that Jackie could do much better but he accepted that she probably didn't know that herself so that's how he came to be getting ready for it.

Robbie opened his door, shocked when he saw the bride-to-be standing there in a t-shirt and jeans. "Jackie, what are you doing here, you're getting married in-" he looked down at his watch, "three hours."

"I don't know." Tears started to run down her pale face, "I don't know what to do Robbie!"

"Come here," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and moved her into his flat, "What's the problem?"

"I want to know why you've been dancing with me, making insinuations that I shouldn't get married and just being you?!"

"Well I can't really stop just being me, and I wanted to show that there's still a chance that you're making a mistake with this wedding!"

"You really do think this is a bad idea, don't you?"

"I really do. I'm sorry but I just can't see you and Brian being happy in old age together."

He hardly heard what she said next because it was so quiet, "Neither can I."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were sure about this!"

"I thought I was but I don't know now. I would blame it on you if it was but it's not, we just don't fit."

"Have you spoke to him since you decided this?"

She shook her head. "Jackie, darling, you have to; even I'm not such a bastard that I would want him to be waiting at the altar for you not to turn up."

"I know but I'm scared Robbie." The crying started again so he pulled her into a hug again, gently stroking her hair to soothe her a little. After a few moments she finally calmed down enough to take her mobile out of her jean pocket and dial Brian's best man. Brian had been staying there the night before because of the stupid traditions that he believed in.

"Kevin, is Brian there, it's Jackie?"

"Err... yeah. Give me a second."

About half a minute later she heard Brian's voice, and almost hung up but felt Robbie's hand still at the base of her spine and had the confidence to carry on when her fiancé said her name.

"I'm so sorry but this isn't working."

"Jackie, love, what are you talking about, we're getting married today."

"No we aren't. I won't be there."

"Jackie, is this some kind of sick joke?! What's going on?!"

"I don't love you as much as I thought I did, it's as simple as that."

"Has this got something to do with Robbie Ross?" Jackie felt her blood turn to ice. The truth was that she wasn't sure if he was, deep down he probably was a factor: she had always had feelings for him but she truthfully she didn't think he was any of the main reasons she was calling off the wedding.

"No. No it isn't. For once this is not something you can pin on him."

"I'm guessing you're over at his flat though?"

She considered lying but knew it wouldn't change anything, "Yes, because he's one of my best friends. Look, I'll phone everyone if you want me to, I'm happy doing it but don't you dare blame anyone except me for this if you talk to anyone!"

Jackie heard the click as Brian ended the call without answering her. Robbie guessed what had happened with the silence so slipped his hands around her waist from behind and she couldn't resist leaning back into his body as she took some deep breaths to calm down. He slowly turned her round so that she could bury her face into his shirt. She wasn't crying, just needed a familiar person close to her.

They both knew that if they didn't separate from the hug soon that they would be in serious danger of going too far with each other, and Robbie couldn't bear the thought of being seen as taking advantage of an upset woman. Jackie was scared in case people would think she had been using Brian all along so that she could have a stable marriage and have Robbie as a bit of fun on the side and she would give anything for Robbie not to have the better part of his name dragged through the mud so she hesitantly unwound her ams from him.

She looked up at him with a small smile, trying to convey everything she was feeling and he managed to understand without any words being said between them. Jackie got her phone out again and looked through the contacts again, this time trying to find any people that were due to be at the wedding. Robbie took hold of her other hand and pulled her down onto the couch and draped his arm across her shoulders while she made the first phone calls to her friends.

When she was close to crying after five conversations she felt Robbie's lips brush against her forehead, giving her the strength she needed to carry on. It was hard enough trying to explain the lateness of her realisation that she couldn't get married but knowing that she had someone who loved her and understood to help her through was all she could hope for at this moment. It would take a while but she knew there would be a time for her to admit how much she cared for Robbie and how much she wanted to thank him for being there when she turned up at his door.

*******

**Thoughts please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here's chapter two of this since I'm failing with all the other ones *hides* So I got the idea from Helen wanting to see a face-to-face break up between Jackie and Brian, the next chapter will be the actual argument but felt like having a little fun first. By the way I have no idea how long this will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, as usual.**

* * *

"Jackie, do you want to stay here until everything has settled down?"

"Are you sure Robbie, I don't want to be intruding on your wild parties or your nights of _passion _with those girls," she said 'passion' with a smirk and raising of her eyebrows and he couldn't help but smile. He could see the usual playful glint in her eyes; he hadn't saw it in a few weeks, even less since she had found out about Brian arranging the wedding behind her back.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Jackie you're welcome to stay here whenever you need or want to, I promise that if I bring a girl I'll ask if you want to-" he didn't complete the sentence before he got hit in the face with the cushion that had been next to Jackie.

"Robbie why must you make everything so dirty?!"

"It was you that bloody started it!"

"Stop being so pedantic."

* * *

The next morning Jackie knew Brian would have to go into work to complain incessantly about her so she went over to their flat to collect some of her clothes and other bits and pieces. When she got back to Robbie's house she made sure he was busy watching a football game so that he was distracted enough to not notice that she was away to have a shower; she knew it would turn into another conversation with far too many innuendos for one day.

Just as she got into the bedroom after shutting off the water there was a knock at the front door. She heard Robbie answer it but couldn't hear any words coming from either person's lips, so she had no idea who it was.

"Ross, is Jackie here?" Robbie could feel himself getting more irritated as Brian asked this same question over and over again.

"What's it got to do with you?!"

"I'm her fiancé!"

"No, you _were _her fiancé. You heard her on the phone, you're over." Robbie couldn't help but smirk as he said that. He had only ever dreamt of the day that he wouldn't have to see Brian and Jackie together and now it was actually happening.

Jackie heard her friend raising his voice at whoever it was at the door so she wrapped the towel back around her body and went onto the landing, she couldn't see who was in front of Robbie so shouted down, "Robbie, who is it?"

Robbie looked over his shoulder to look up at Jackie and he tried to pretend not to be interested in the fact she was only wearing a towel. His thoughts were interrupted by Brian shouting up to her, "Jackie, can I speak to you please?"

She felt like slamming her head against the door frame next to her. She knew both these guys loved her and she couldn't bear to have them fighting it out whilst she watched. "Brian, please go away. I've said all I need to."

"Well I haven't. What the hell is going on?"

"Give me five minutes. Robbie let him in."

"No, he's not coming over my threshold for as long as I'm still living."

"Robbie." She warned, he knew he would be on the receiving end of her anger either way and letting Brian in would, hopefully, deplete the shouting that she did. The men watched as she turned away and went back into the bedroom that she was now occupying to quickly dry herself and get into some clothes.

Meanwhile Robbie took a deep breath in and stepped aside to let Brian into the house. When he got inside the hall the ditched fiancé turned to Robbie and grinned, "Good to know that you haven't stopped being her little obedient puppy."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth?!"

"Because it's far too fun seeing you squirm when anyone mentions your feelings for her."

Robbie was just about to slam him against the wall and tell him a few home truths of his own; possibly bring up how much Jackie had enjoyed dancing with him at Eckie's or just rile him up by saying how many hours he and Jackie spent together in small offices - where things could always get a little touchy-feely between them. He wanted to exaggerate the truth just to see what Brian's reaction would be. But they were interrupted by the sound of Jackie's footsteps coming down the stairs. Her hair was still soaking wet and she was dressed in jogging bottoms and a old plain t-shirt, bringing mixed reviews from both men. Brian thought she should have tried to make herself look a little more presentable for him whereas Robbie thought her casual look was cute and didn't want to have to wait for Brian to be gone so that his and Jackie could begin their fun living conditions.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **School's back on and boring the hell out of me, only three weeks until you have me all to yourselves. This chapter was pretty easy to write so I don't know if that is a good thing or not :P This would have been finished last night if _someone_ hadn't kept distracting me by uploading pictures of Blythe, Helen thank you for those :)

**Disclaimer: **Only own the plot which I even managed to mess up when I wrote about the look at the wedding before remembering it never happened in this :L

* * *

Brian was waiting in the living room while Robbie and Jackie stood speaking in lowered tones next to the door.

"Robbie you can leave us now." Jackie said, looking up at him, her dark eyes showing through her eyelashes.

"Do I have to?" He asked before starting to pout a little, causing her to smile and raise her eyebrows.

"Please," she said gently touching his upper arm, "He'll only be here for a few minutes."

She watched as he sighed and left the room. She didn't want to be alone in the room with Brian but knew that Robbie being there would just make it uncomfortable for all three parties and would result in some sort of argument. Brian coughed to break her away from her thoughts, "Jackie are you even going to speak to me?"

She turned round to face the man she knew the whole history of, "Not unless I have to. You have five minutes to convince me not to make Robbie come and drag you out of his house." Jackie was being completely honest, she didn't want to look at him, never mind speak to him because she was quickly beginning to regret her decision to end the relationship. And the part about Robbie, she knew he would do that if she asked him to - not just becuase he did most of what she asked him to but just because she knew he disliked Brian more than really anybody else and would be more then willing to hurt him.

"Why did you break us off?" It was a simple enough question and one that he had to know the answer to but Jackie had already told him why and she was tired of him being in this room already.

It felt as though she was just repeating herself now, "Because I don't love you as much as someone should before they get married and I knew it wouldn't be fair on you if I tried the whole marriage thing."

He looked at her, incredulously,"So this is fairer? Do you even know the meaning of the word Jackie? You think what you have done is _fair_? To who; you and your boyfriend in the other room?"

Jackie had a severe temptation to mock the barrage of questions he had just asked but held her tongue at that, "This is the kind of thing I can't deal with! Robbie and I are not and have never been involved like that!"

Brian gently shook his head, he knew she was telling the truth more than likely but he hated the way she and Robbie acted around the other person, it had been like that since the very first time he had saw them together but had tried to ignore it, "You say that but the way you both look at each other and move around together."

"And you wonder why I don't want to marry you when you make me sound like some sort of two-timing slut!"

"I don't think anyone could think of you as slut when you're dressed like that," looking in disgust at the tiny rips in the t-shirt and the faded cotton.

"You would rather I had wasted more time drying my hair and dressing like a hooker than be comfortable in my appearance, I suppose?" She had never thought of Brian as superficial but now that she wasn't tied up with loving him, she was seeing what he was really like.

"Just get out. Now!" Brian did as he was instructed and walked out, slamming Robbie's front door behind him.

Robbie didn't appear in the living room for a few minutes, allowing Jackie to have some time alone to think about what had just happened. After bringing her a drink of hot chocolate and attempting to calm her down he told her he was going out to have a drink at the pub with a couple of drinks. He knew she wouldn't want to leave the house so just had to come up with a viable excuse to go out.

"Oh and Robbie, swear you won't hit Brian if you see him any time?"

"Course I won't. I'm not that bad."

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

So he wasn't going against his promise entirely, he was just going to have a few words with Brian, it wouldn't be violent, just a conversation and a warning that if he came anywhere near Jackie again he might be doing the wrong thing.

"Have you come here to be a knight in shining armour for our Jackie?"

"First thing she isn't yours any longer and secondly, no, I've came here to do what I've wanted to since the very first time I saw your smarmy face."

"Which is...?"

He kept his voice as calm as possible, "To tell you to stay the hell away from Jackie Reid."

"And if I ignore your threat?"

"Then you'll be a very stupid man."

"What if I tell you that I'll keep her number on speed dial and - I don't know - say I phone her a few times and we start to be friends and then we fall back in love." They both knew he was just reeling Robbie in but it was working perfectly, Robbie was getting angrier by the second and Brian was loving it.

"Then I will hit you."

"You wouldn't dare, you act hard but you aren't."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Robbie grinned before throwing a magnificent right hook to the other man's cheek.

Five minutes later and Jackie was wondering whether she should answer her ringing mobile. Deciding that it may be Stuart or some emergency she picked it up, only to hear the voice she wished she had never heard in the first place.

"What this time?" Trying desperately not to sound too annoyed or depressed.

"When he gets back tell Robbie I said thanks for the black eye."

"What black eye?" She couldn't think of the most likely possibilty behind those words; Robbie wouldn't have betrayed her trust like this surely.

"The one he came over to my flat to give me just now."

"He wouldn't have."

"Why? Because you told him not to? Jackie I know you dote on each other but he does have his own brain to make plans." She heard Brian hang up before putting her face in her hands and biting her lip to stop the screaming she felt like doing. A few moments later she heard the front door open and as soon as he was in the same room as she was she started on him.

"You promised me you wouldn't hit him!"

"I didn't hit him, I punched him, so technically I didn't disobey you."

"You knew what I meant," she was already resingning herself to the fact she would lose this argument.

"Look Jacks, I hadn't planned to do that, he just said a few things that got to me. But I would gladly do it again if I had to. Sorry."

"I still don't think you did the right thing but okay, just don't do it again, please."

* * *

"Fancy helping me with the cooking Robbie?" Jackie shouted through to him from the kitchen, she knew he was watching some football match but had told her that if she wanted him she just had to shout, and she had just overestimated how much she was capable of doing on her own. She was still wearing her scruffy clothes with her back to the door.

"Fine. By the way do you normally look this casual when you're at home?"

"Why? Do you have an issue with it as well?" She didn't mean to sound nasty to Robbie but after how Brian had acted she couldn't help it.

"No, I was going to say that if you do then I'll be more than happy because it's really nice to see you relaxed and cute." Jackie tried to ignore the last word because going down that line would only end up with her doing something she would regret.

"So are you just going to stand there looking pretty or actually help?"

"Okay then, what do you want down for this 'expert baking' even if I already know you can't cook well?"

A smirk pushed it's way onto her lips but she tried to hide it, "Be quiet and cut up a couple of tomatoes."

They worked in silence for a little while before Robbie decided to approach the subject he knew she was terrified of, "Are you okay Jacks?" She felt his arm slide around her waist as he brought her in for a hug and gave her forehead a quick kiss as he passed her to get a knife from the drawer next to her.

"I don't know. I suppose I keep wanting to go and marry him just because I can't imagine what I'll do now that I've lived happily with a man who loves me and now I'm back to square one, and it's all my fault."

"Jackie, you know as well as I do that you don't want to get back with him and, hey, you can have your pick of guys because you are admittedly pretty great with even sweeter legs." Jackie rolled her eyes, knowing the fascination he had with certain body parts,

"Thank you but how many other guys would welcome a detective's work hours and my _witty humour_ that you love mentioning, unless they knew me beforehand?"

"You know some guys, I'm sure at least one of them would be willing to take you on."

Her mouth dropped in shock, "Robbie you're making it sound like I would have to bribe them or something."

"Maybe just a small one," he replied with a smirk before Jackie came up from behind him and poured a bowl of flour over his head.

"Bitch! I take back my last reply, you would actually need to pay the guy a ton of money."

"You deserved it and now you deserve worse," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well no matter how much I would _love_ to get into a full-on food fight with you, as I remember we have work in the morning and I think I should at least be clean for that," he was already out of the kitchen by the time she could say anything in response so just shouted up after him, "Spoil sport!"

* * *

**To Be Continued.  
Next chapter: Robbie goes out to a club one night and brings back a woman. And the fluff will probably start.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I didn't realise it had been this long since I wrote more for this, apologies. So now I just retreat to my usual writing and forget that the main part of this story was that Jackie has just split up from her fiancé and get into Robbie/Jackie. Ultimately this chapter isn't really needed and only really allowed me to get some girl touchy-feely with Robbie like I want to do to him :P

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and any characters which you don't already recognise.

* * *

"Jackie do you fancy going out for a drink tonight?" It was half past eight in the evening. Jackie had been living at his place for just under a week now and they were getting used to sharing their personal space with each other, surprisingly. Robbie was looking over at her hopefully, she thought he wanted her to say no so that he could flirt with as many women as he wanted without her being there to deter the females.

"No, thanks. I think I had enough to drink last night to last me the rest of the week, and anyway I want to do a bit of reading," she was referring to the fact they had bought in quite a vast amount of alcohol since Stuart had invited himself over and they decided that because it was a Friday night they wouldn't have to be as careful about getting drunk as usual, well what was usual for Jackie. They hadn't however thought about any of the drink that was left behind after Stuart left; they had stayed up until two in the morning drinking and talking nonsense before they finally made it into their beds. Both of them were secretly shocked that they hadn't ended up in the same bed considering just how pissed they had got.

"Okay, if you're sure." Jackie didn't look up so she missed the flash of disappointment cross his eyes when she declined.

"Yeah I am. By the way how can you even think about coping with more booze, I'm still as badly hung-over as I was at nine o'clock this morning?" Neither could remember much of those early hours but Jackie surmised that he would always be more drunk than herself.

* * *

Robbie and a woman he had started talking to at one of the clubs he knew well were now glued together at the mouth whilst exiting the taxi outside his house. He felt her hands wandering further down his body and managed to unlock the door just as she was reaching for his belt. He pushed the door open and succeeded in also grabbing her hand and moving it back to a more neutral part of his body.

He still had no idea what he was playing at by bringing Stacey back here, he didn't even want to have sex; it was just for the company since he assumed Jackie would be asleep by the time they arrived back. Every time she put her mouth onto his flesh all he wanted to do was push her away and tell her to get lost. But he was more of a gentleman than that. So that's why he continued to put his tongue into her mouth and press her back against his hallway's wall. It was his way of being nice, she hadn't done anything to spite him.

At the nightclub he hadn't had any alcoholic drinks and after a couple of hours struck up a conversation with Stacey. She had seemed like she would actually listen to what he needed to get out of his head and she had for a few sentences before she decided to put her hand on his knee and make it travel up further until Robbie lost all coherent thought and resorted to his normal way with women and started making out with her.

Jackie could hear the mumbling from both of the adults involved and even covering her ears with the pillows and duvet wasn't causing the noises to disappear. She heard the girl - well she couldn't be classed as a woman by the sound of her - giggle in her intoxicated state and then Robbie trying to calm her down saying that whatever it had been wasn't funny at all. After a little while Jackie finally fell asleep with three pillows covering her ears, which meant that she didn't hear Robbie finally coming to his senses and getting Stacey out of the house before they had done anything that sexually serious.

* * *

The next morning, just as Jackie was making a cup of coffee for herself, Robbie came into the room. Jackie turned round to face him, noticing that he didn't look as though he had drank much alcohol the night before.

"So what happened?"

"What happened with what?" He looked at her, baffled by whatever she was accusing him of.

Jackie couldn't help but let her jealousy through her gritted teeth, "With the sixteen year old you picked up, I didn't hear her actually go into your room. God, please don't tell me you did it on the landing!"

"Sixteen, really Jackie, I was hoping you thought I had a few more morals than that. Doing it on the landing? Naa I save that for the really special women, and the truth is I just didn't want to go through with it. It wasn't even that you would be in the next room, it was because I didn't want to have another one-night stand."

"Oh well, there goes my plan for tonight," she said with a little joking smirk playing on her lips.

"Aww we both know that when it's our time then it'll be more than a one night thing, and we can do it on the landing if that's your kind of thing."

Her mouth dropped open and then just kept closing and opening as she tried to formulate words. The most she got out before turning away with a furious blush on her cheeks was, "Good to know you've thought about that anyway."

* * *

**To Be Continued.  
Next chapter: **Probably the final chapter. Living in the same house finally cause Robbie and Jackie to realise that he was one of the driving forces behind the breakup of her engagement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Last chapter of this. Finally. Thanks to the people who have been here from the start. And to my girls for the constant encouragement regarding my writing, means a lot :) I don't even care how short and bad this is.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own the characters.

* * *

Jackie was looking at the DVDs that were on a set of shelves in Robbie's living room when she had a sense that someone else was watching her. She turned around and saw Robbie standing in the doorway, trying to pretend he hadn't just stopped checking her out.

"You got any preference as to what we are going to watch tonight then?"

"Nope, you choose." Jackie let out a frustrated moan in reply as Robbie grinned back at her.

"I honestly cannot stand you sometimes Robbie."

"You're lying, you love me more each day." She moved towards him so she could leave the room and get something to drink from the kitchen - they were becoming so used to living in each other's company it scared them both a little - but he didn't shift his stance from in front of the door. Confused, she looked him in the eye as he began to talk,

"I know you told Brian that your breakup had nothing to do with me but I don't believe you. We've always flirted but I really think that we've started to mean more to each other recently."

Still wondering why he wasn't letting her past Jackie decided that answering him was probably the best and quickest way to proceed, "The second part of what you said is true, I admit that, but you honestly weren't a reason behind me breaking it off."

Robbie didn't believe a word she was saying so quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. He had expected her to push away instantly but instead he felt her respond for a tiny period of time before she gathered what was left of her shock and broke the kiss off.

"What the hell are you playing at Robbie?" Breathlessly, becoming furious with him, she began to glare. Meanwhile he continued to look down at her smugly with his signature cheeky glint in his eye.

"Just testing if my idea was correct or not. You want to kiss me again now, don't you?"

Jackie knew he expected her to fall at his feet and accept her feelings but he should also have know that he was up against one of the toughest, most guarded women in his life.

"Oh my God Robbie, your ego is some joke. You always have thought you can get into any girls' pants you want!"

"No, I haven't always thought that about you. Most other girls, yeah, fine, I probably could. But not you. The one unattainable woman in my life; always either secretly lusting after other guys or actually _with_ them. I have never truly thought I could win you over."

She knew she was being cruel but she was finally able to get rid of all the frustration that had been building up over the past few months and it felt great, "Do you think you deserve some kind of medal for that?"

"No, I just want you."

Jackie looked deep into his eyes and realised he wasn't joking around any more, he did actually mean what he was telling her.

"Why do you have to act like such an _arse_ all of the time? Why can't you be like this around me usually?"

"You bring out the awkward in me." She rolled her eyes at him but smiled sofly while she bit her lips well to prevent herself saying something completely stupid. She had no idea how to answer him, other than either hit him or kiss him, she knew which both of them would prefer but she really wanted to hurt him. A couple of tears she didn't know about ran down her cheeks which caused Robbie to hate himself a little bit more. He went closer to him and wiped the drops off her face and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, whispering small apologies to her and telling her he loved her more than anything else. She shifted so that it was possible to see his face again and stood up straighter and pressed their lips together in another kiss. This time they broke apart they were both smiling and Jackie broke the silence by insisting this didn't prove that he was any sort of reason for her engagement ending.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
